


【盾铁盾无差】616·偷闲

by yexingzhe



Category: Marvel 616, New Avengers (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yexingzhe/pseuds/yexingzhe
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	【盾铁盾无差】616·偷闲

*不到两千字的短打

*新复仇者v1众人去日本之前随便（？）给他们安排了一个忙里偷闲的晚上

*没有连载的压力太他妈爽了！（暴言。）

……

托尼·斯塔克拖着略显疲惫的身子瘫坐在沙发上，他揉捏两眼之间，想放松胀痛的眼睛，可惜成效甚微。这时，一双温热的手掌握住他的手，再缓慢却不容置疑地移开，略显粗糙的指腹停在他的太阳穴上，力度适中地按压着。

是史蒂夫·罗杰斯，托尼很清楚这点。他没有睁开眼睛，只是向前伸出手去摸到爱人坚实的腰背，再缓缓揽进自己怀里。史蒂夫顺从地跨坐在他的双腿上，维持着一部分力度分担在沙发上的状态贴近他。托尼嗅到熟悉的、被太阳晒干的衣物的清爽味道，以及史蒂夫身上独有的清淡体味。他把脑袋埋进眼前之人饱满的胸肌里，夸张地嗅了一下，那声音惹得史蒂夫发出低沉的轻笑，托尼快被那阵深沉的振动给迷晕——他太享受这个了。

“情报下来了，我们需要去一趟日本。”史蒂夫亲吻托尼的发旋，手指离开他的太阳穴移动到发丛中，让柔软的黑发滑过指缝，“别待在沙发上了，全联盟可就差我们没去休息了。”

“别这么心急，队长。”托尼的声音沉闷却带着一丝笑意，“你不觉得在大厅里这么黏在一块很难得吗？”

“确实蛮难得。”金发男人说，“可你需要休息，洗个澡然后躺回床上的那种。”

“那我可就没法在清醒状态下抱着你了。”

“托尼，老天……”史蒂夫笑叹，“换个位置，铁壳头，你的腿快麻了。”

“真是贴心。”托尼也没有拒绝，他后史蒂夫一步站起身，牵着史蒂夫的手一直没有松开。当他跨坐上美国队长的大腿时，绝佳的弹性和温度甚至令他下意识扭动臀部摩擦了一下。史蒂夫拍拍他的脊背，温暖的大掌滑过他的背肌，最后停在后腰扶住他。

托尼凝望史蒂夫轻浅的蓝眼睛，当中的爱明亮而平静，好似理所当然一般。他着迷地捧住美国队长线条刚毅的脸，拇指按压他的眼角，史蒂夫疑惑地望着他：“不想接吻吗？”

“当然想。”托尼将唇印上史蒂夫的眉心，“稍等片刻，接吻怪，我想就这样靠一会儿。”说完，他将下巴搁在史蒂夫颈窝，整个人放松地抱着美国队长。他们的胸部靠在一起，平稳有力的心跳逐渐同步，共同拍打自己与对方的胸骨。

托尼爱死了这个，他享受与史蒂夫在一起的任何事——拥抱、接吻又或是做爱、战斗——翅膀头永远清楚他需要什么。瞧，现在美国队长正弯着嘴角抱紧钢铁侠，一只手固定他的腰背，另一只手从能令人起鸡皮疙瘩的后脑往下轻抚，滑过后颈、脊背、直到尾椎处，如此往复，令两个人都感受到恰到好处的舒适、温馨、占有欲以及过多的、炙热的爱。

黑发男人片刻后啄吻爱人的脖颈，抬着脑袋探过去，伸出舌头舔了舔史蒂夫的喉结。他逐渐吻到他的嘴角，挑起美国队长的下巴让他扬起脑袋来。后者顺从地张开嘴接受钢铁侠的亲吻，吮吸他的舌头和嘴唇。没有过多的竞争和掠夺，更多的安抚意味充斥在这个柔软湿润的吻里。

“嘿，你硬了，老头。”托尼咧了咧嘴，轻咬了史蒂夫的嘴唇一下。后者无辜地眨眨眼，好似怎么也吻不够般吮吸他的舌尖，声音也断断续续的：“颠倒黑白可不好，钢铁侠，是你先硬的。”他们停止了这个吻，互相盯了对方一会儿，不约而同噗呲一笑。史蒂夫喟叹着把脑袋埋进托尼怀里，钢铁侠低沉的笑声震颤两人贴合在一起的部分，双手轻轻拍打了几下他的肩背。

“我只要看到你就会被挑起性欲。”

“我知道，我知道。你看我的眼神一直都把我当做某种能吞下去的食物。”

“你难道不是？”

“的确，某种意义上，我也是这么看你的。”

“我的荣幸。”托尼抱紧了史蒂夫，眼皮子耷拉下去。他知道史蒂夫也累了，可他该死的还想这么偷闲下去：“嘿，史蒂夫。”托尼柔软疲惫的声音在史蒂夫上方想起，“今晚怕是要靠你把我抱回去了。”

“不想走路？”

“不想。”托尼大方地承认，“我知道你会答应我的，翅膀头。”

史蒂夫没说什么，只是按了按托尼的后心。钢铁侠知道他答应了，便放松肌肉和心神，顺着困顿滑入昏昏欲睡的状态里。史蒂夫听闻安静空间里托尼轻缓的呼吸，安心与平静令他也能放松片刻，与托尼一同沉浸在此刻温软的氛围里。

许久之后，史蒂夫在昏暗的大厅里睁开眼睛，双手拖住托尼的臀部，起身抱着已经睡熟的钢铁侠走过空荡荡的餐桌，踏上安静的楼梯，穿过无声的走廊，再轻轻打开两人的房门。他把托尼放在床上，有些不忍心叫醒他，可他想起今日两人的奔波，还是轻叹着摇醒了爱人：“托尼，跟我一起清洗下身体再睡。“

常年战斗形成的警觉令托尼很快从熟睡状态下转醒，他睁开眼睛，回握史蒂夫握紧他的手，微微动了动脑袋，似是点了个头，声音低哑性感：“好，听你的。”

……

ps：我爱短打！


End file.
